


Terms of Service

by dragonquesttbh, Puffinpastry



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: (and blubes), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon!Eleven, Erik has Grindr, Faris The Conspiracy Theorist, M/M, Mia and Elian are Little Shits, Soul Selling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/pseuds/Puffinpastry
Summary: At once, both the owl’s and the stranger’s eyes flashed along with a strike of lightning. In that single moment, they flashed with colors Erik didn’t have names for. “Been a rough day?” The stranger asked though he knew the answer. With a short tsk sound and a shake of his head, he continued speaking. “Lost your job, your lover, your car has given up the ghost, and-“ a wry smile replaced his more so blank look, “and it seems like your sister isn’t far behind.”
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Homer | Jasper/Prince Faris (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Terms of Service

Everything just couldn’t get any worse.

Normally, Erik wouldn’t dare even _thinking_ that, knowing that he would only be inviting whatever sadistic gods that looked down on him to find a way to make everything somehow even more unbearable.

But now, he really just couldn’t care.

Miles away from civilization, halfway between the city and god knows where he was trying to go, his car, his old piece of scrap-metal gave up on him with a popping sound, a plume of light grey smoke, and came to a rattling stop just on the shoulder of the old, empty highway.

And why wouldn’t that happen?

At least it had stopped smoking. Whether or not Erik could attribute that to the rain that had begun pouring down not moments after he got out to check under the hood, he didn’t know.

Didn’t really care, either, as he pressed his back against the locked car door, sliding down to the asphalt. 

Of _course_ he had locked his keys inside.

One last shitty thing to top off the day.

And it would only get worse from here.

Now that- now that he was on his own, he wouldn’t be able to make rent.

Now that he didn’t have a job, he wouldn’t be able to keep custody of Mia. Let alone keep getting her the help she needed.

Now that his car was breaking down, it wasn’t even like he could find a new one.

By the end of the week, everything he managed to build would crumble back down to nothing.

Never had he wanted to cry more, but as he pulled his knees in close, and buried his face in his arms, no tears came.

He needed to call for help. Get the car towed and find his way back to bed.

But he didn’t call.

Not yet.

The longer he sat there, in the dark and in the rain, the longer until he had to confront the future.

So, Erik waited.

And waited.

Minutes passed. Possibly hours, but his phone was nearly dead, and he would need it eventually-

It took him a moment to realize when the rain wasn’t falling on him any longer.

He was already soaked to the bone, rainwater streamed blue-tinged water down his face, and _really_ , he’d just dyed it! Now it would be dulled and green in just a few days, but-

The rain hadn’t stopped, but he was no longer being rained on.

Erik looked up, and right into the eyes of a stranger, holding a velvet cape above Erik’s head.

Alarm bells of all kinds rang in his mind. 

The highway was abandoned. There was no other car.

The stranger was dressed in all black, a high collared coat with intricate embroidery over what Erik could only describe as a _very_ lacy blouse.

Erik only had a moment to think about how humid out it was to be dressed in such a way before movement caught his eye.

Nearly entirely obscured by the night and the rain, was an owl. 

An entire fucking _owl_.

Just _sitting_ on the man’s shoulder, as if it was a tamed pet!

At once, both the owl’s and the stranger’s eyes flashed along with a strike of lightning. In that single moment, they flashed with colors Erik didn’t have names for. “Been a rough day?” The stranger asked though he knew the answer. With a short _tsk_ sound and a shake of his head, he continued speaking. “Lost your job, your lover, your car has given up the ghost, and-“ a wry smile replaced his more so blank look, “and it seems like your sister isn’t far behind.”

Erik didn’t blink. Didn’t care to know how this man knew. Perhaps it was stupid, Erik knew he certainly was, but… 

Call it a gut feeling.

Whoever this man was, _whatever_ this man was- he wasn’t good news.

Erik was not a superstitious man. Never had been. Never believed in anything that couldn’t be proven, couldn’t be explained.

But now, he found himself staring, dumbstruck, but too exhausted to be terrified, into the eyes of something that wasn’t human.

His jaw worked uselessly, he could speak but found no words. 

“I could fix it for you.” The thing said, eyes finally settling on a color.

The whites had in an instant become a dark burgundy color, irises taking on a glowing red to surround a very bird-like yellow pupil.

Erik finally had words, as simple as they were. “T-the car?”

The thing huffed a small laugh. “If that is what you want,” he answered, “but… I was thinking of something of more significance.”

_Mia_ , the name flashed in his mind.

This thing could _fix_ her? Like she was a broken toy?

The storm clouds were fading, and the owl let out an earth-shakingly loud screech. “How?”

“Need a demonstration?” The thing stood tall as the clouds parted, rain still pattering around them, but now with the added bonus of visible light that came not from the single headlight. 

The thing waved his hand, but it felt all too much just for show.

There was a clanking noise, a rumbling coming from his car when the second headlight flashed to life.

The engine was humming, the car was working and-

Clean.

It looked new, as if it had just rolled from the factory, and hadn’t been passed from owner to owner for years.

“The first one is free.” It said and held out a hand. Erik caught sight of the extravagant rings on his fingers, but he was more focused on the intricate lines and symbols inked onto the palm of his hand. “Now, tell me. Is there anything else you want?”

~~

When Erik woke… Things were different.

In very clear, very noticeable ways.

For one, the blinds on his window were open.

Letting early morning light spill into his bedroom, lighting up the dust motes in the air, and blinding him. 

The fact that he was certain those blinds were stuck closed before, and the brand-new four-poster bed that now took up most of the tiny room told him that he had not dreamed up last night’s otherworldly encounter, even if he wanted that to be the case. 

Even though he no longer had any job he needed to go to, Erik still got up. 

He pulled on the first clean-looking shirt he saw on the floor. 

It was odd, seeing it this clean. 

The bookshelf was over half-empty. The chair in the corner didn’t have _his_ coat draped over it, and the side table was cleared off completely.

Every last trace _he_ had ever lived here at all was gone. 

Good.

Just like Erik had asked.

But…

He couldn’t muster up the energy to feel satisfied at that. Or even angry. 

It was a mistake. It was over. And that’s all that should be said about it… 

But at the same time, without that mistake, Erik didn’t know where he would be now. 

Erik stood in place, listless until the blare of a nearby siren shook him back to his senses.

Coffee.

He needed some coffee, then he could find out what came after what he did last night.

The kitchen was clean.

And _real_ clean.

The surfaces had been sanitized, the dishes were put away neatly, and all the little things that usually lay haphazardly were neatly organized and displayed.

The dying plants, the little windowsill garden Erik had long ago given up on, were all thriving, soaking up sunlight and the leaves lush and green.

The whole apartment smelled of freshly baked bread and coffee.

And there, sitting at what used to be a wobbly table, was the creature from last night, one hand wrapped around a full mug of black coffee, and the other…

_Swiping through Erik’s phone_.

“Hey!” Erik lunged for his phone, but before he could grab at it, the bird was between him and his goal, black as night wings spread wide, sharp, curved beak stretched wide and squawking angrily.

But now… Erik must’ve been mistaken last night. The bird was no owl. It looked more like a macaw.

...If macaws had black feathers.

Erik had never liked parrots.

Too smart for his liking. Beady little eyes watching everything, reading to repeat things you’d rather they didn’t.

The bird stood down, the agitated feathers flattening, and it’s wings folding back against its body. 

The stranger spoke.

“The hospital called. Left a message. Mia will be well enough to come home this week, after all.” The neutral look on his face split into a wide grin. “What a miracle. Shall we go and fetch her?”

The parrot didn’t matter anymore.

This was _real._

No tricks.

No scam.

The doctor’s call — he said she was only going to get worse from here on out without that treatment… But now she was well enough to come home?

A miracle was right.

_Erik_ was right. Whatever this stranger — this _creature_ was, it wasn’t human. Erik hesitated to call it an angel but-

He still had Erik’s phone. Tapping loudly at the screen with sharp, painted nails. “I have never understood these devices.” He said, glancing at Erik from the corner of his eye, “Not very fond of technology at all if I am honest. You will have to show me how this all works.”

No. Definitely not an angel.

“Though, I must ask. What is Grindr?”

Parrot be damned, Erik made another lunge to retrieve his phone.

Again, Erik only managed to worsen his situation, as the creature only held the phone out of Erik’s reach with one hand, and with the other, held to his wrist. “Give that back!” 

“I will, in good time.” The creature said, “Now, to talk _price_ -“ the hand on Erik’s wrist held strong. “Your sister’s health… The state of your home… A successful job search within the month… What do you think that is all worth?”

“I don’t know,” Erik answered, anger forgotten in the face of whatever debt he’d tumbled into. 

“You do not?” The thing raised an eyebrow, “you do not know the worth of your sister’s health?”

“Can’t say I do,” Erik said around his discomfort. He didn’t dare suggest anything. He didn’t know what he had to give, what any consequence could be-

The thing smiled. 

It was a cold thing, that smile. “Then it is a very good thing I am here.”

“What do you want from me?” Erik was just brave enough to ask, as his wrist was freed, the redness around it giving away the bruise that would soon darken the skin. “Why help _me_?”

“You were there.” It said as it sat back down as if it was really that easy. “You needed help. And as for what I want… A soul would do. I want a human who can go around and do all the things I can’t.” It answered. “I want a follower. Someone willing to work for me. Learn my witchcraft.”

“If I say no?”

“Then we can find another price.” He said with a shrug, looking at Erik from over the rim of his mug. “But a miracle has been done, and there will not be any going back. You have to pay, one way or another.” 

He saw the next question before it was made. “Years of your life is always a popular choice. Ten, twenty, count them off and I’ll go. I could take one of your senses. I could take your capacity to love, or your ability to be happy at all.”

Years had already been shaved off his lifespan from all the sleepless nights in the hospital, all the hurried speeding drives to the ER. All the worry, all the uncertainty. He couldn’t give any more up, not when Mia needed him to take care of her. To provide for her.

And if he couldn’t love, would he even still be able to stick around, and care for someone who he no longer could care _about_?

“And if I say yes?”

He had a look in his eye as if he’d won.

And Erik supposed he had.

“Then your teachings will start right away. I will remain here, and you will have my powers at your disposal. I will be able to perform miracles for you without going into my debt any further. Day and night, you will be at my beck and call.” He paused for a moment and reached out a hand. On the back, Erik could make out a mark. It was light, just scarcely darker than his skin, more like a birthmark than a tattoo, but the design was too intricate for that, too clean. It began to glow a deep purple light. “But one last thing. If you do this, if you agree, you’ll be waving your humanity goodbye.”

Erik’s hand stopped short of taking the creature’s. _My humanity?_

“Think carefully on this,” it warned. “There is no turning back the clock.”

Why warn him _now_ of all times? Erik was already in his debt and had already agreed to make a deal. “What will happen to me?” 

“Nothing, at first.” He said, “You won’t change at all for a very long time.”

“Then-“ Erik looked the creature up and down. Noting the red eyes, the pinfeathers he could see that were suddenly only just visible on his cheekbones. 

He’d known this man wasn’t human from the moment he’d first laid eyes on him, but now, he was witness to the truth. “Will I become like you?”

“In good time.” No more or less.

Erik’s hand only inches away, only seconds from sealing his fate…

“One last thing,” Erik said, stalling for just a few more seconds ignorant of whatever would happen next, “You never gave me your name.”

“So I have not.” He said, “In the coming years, dear Erik, you’ll come to find that you should hold your name close. Give it to only those you can trust.” 

He took the creature’s hand and watched his grin grow wide, sharp canines clearly visible.

He felt as if the air had been knocked from him, as the lights around them dimmed and faded as if the early morning had suddenly given way to dark night.

All that existed in this space was Erik himself, and the creature he’d sold his soul to. 

All he could see-

Feathers on his face, a bird’s talons, wings somehow even darker than the void around them- 

White-hot pain on the back of his neck.

_“Elian. My name is Elian.”_

Erik cried out, his free hand pressing to the point of pain, eyes screwed shut, and then the pain was gone, as fast as it had come on.

The creature let his hand go.

And Erik opened his eyes.

He was back in his kitchen, sitting at the table.

The creature was back to looking _mostly_ human, and with a tremor, Erik took his palm away from his neck, to see it come away red.

“The bleeding will stop, soon,” Elian said, standing and letting the darkly colored macaw climb onto his forearm. “But you may want to clean up before you go to the hospital.”

“W-what is this?” Erik felt his voice shake as he stood, feeling blood begin to trail down his back, a single rivulet staining his collar. 

“Call it a signature.” Elian grinned.

Fear was very easily replaced with fury. “A- _is your name on me_?” Without waiting for an answer, Erik was back down the hall, slamming the door to the bathroom open, digging through the cabinets for a hand mirror. 

He already had one mistake inked into his skin. He didn’t need another!

When he found his prize, it took only moments to use it to check his shoulders.

Sitting right on his spine, was the very same mark on the back of the creature’s hand. 

Stamped into his flesh like a scar.

Or a brand.

A mark of ownership.

Erik let the mirror fall to the counter. He needed both hands to steady himself against the sink.

_Things could never get worse, huh?_

Well. The universe sure picked one hell of a way to prove him wrong. 

Eyes closed against rising panic, as everything begins to sink in, Erik hears footsteps falling heavy through the hall, cheap vinyl wood flooring clacking at the contact. 

“Didn’t think to ask permission to give me a tattoo?” Erik asked as he heard Elian come to a stop, voice cracking over the half-joke.

“It is not a tattoo.” He responded, and Erik managed to open his eyes and meet the red eyes of Elian’s reflection in the mirror. “It is hardly so permanent. After your apprenticeship comes to an end, you may erase it if you wish.”

_Apprenticeship._ As if he was only learning a trade.

He couldn’t help but crack a smile at the thought of putting ‘witch’ on his resume. 

“Do you find something about this amusing?” Elian asked. 

“No,” Erik said, “Almost too bad it isn’t one. It’d be great if you could make tattoos. Free ink isn’t something I’d pass up.”

“I can.” Elian told him, “Tattoos are simple. Hair color, too for that matter.” He continued on, “If you wanted that… Eye-catching color truly permanent, that could easily be done.”

“You mean you could make it _grow_ this color?” Erik asked, turning around to look at him, disregarding Elian’s comment on its appearance. 

“That is what I said.”

Erik thought of all the money he spent on dye and developer for Mia and himself. The hours sitting, trying not to get it everywhere while it sat, and the inevitable damage and split ends. 

He’d had this color going on five years now, and hadn’t grown tired of it yet. 

Apparently the request was clear on his face. 

Elian sighed deeply, snapped his fingers, and motioned for Erik to look back into the mirror.

“What exactly _are_ you, anyway?” Erik asked, looking in the mirror and trying to get a good look at his roots. It was as bright as if it was only dyed this morning, and there really wasn’t a single strand that wasn’t blue- had he really made this _natural?_ Wait- does that mean that his-

“You are serious?” He could see him, in the reflection, eyes back to normal, giving him an odd look. 

Momentarily distracted from the state of his hair, Erik turned back to face him. “Well- yeah?” He said, somewhere between being confused and being offended, he wasn’t _stupid_ , but how was he supposed to know exactly what he was? He’d never been into all the mythology and cryptid shit people seemed to love, it just never held any water for him. 

“I am a demon,” Elian said slowly. “I thought that fact would have been clear from the start.”

There was no need to be condescending. “Not exactly like you all go around advertising your presence,” Erik said, beginning to feel steady enough to let go of the counter. “I didn’t even know you existed until today.”

Elian scoffed. “Of course. I forget sometimes, how much humans have forgotten in recent years. So much right under your noses, and yet you all turn the other cheek.” Elian pulled Erik’s phone from his pocket and finally offered it back. “Go and fetch your sister. While you do that, I do think that I will be making some changes around here.”

~~

Normally, checking Mia out of the hospital was stressful. Not to say that today was any different, but it wasn’t the only thing he felt as a nurse brought Mia out to the pick-up, her bag in her lap, headphones around her neck, pouting all the while she was wheeled out.

She hated wheelchairs. Didn’t care that it was policy to bring her out in one or not. 

It had only been just over a week since he’d seen her in person last, but it always felt like forever. 

But she was coming home. And this time, there wasn’t a countdown until she had to come back.

The next visit marked on the calendar was simple. An hour tops. Just bloodwork.

This time, they should have the freedom to actually _enjoy_ her time at home.

It wasn’t long before they were away from the hospital, both eager to get home.

“Now, listen, Mia,” Erik said as the daylight faded as they drove further through the tunnel. “ _Really_ listen.” He took a glance over to her, and thankfully, she seemed to be.

She was staring out the window at nothing, but her headphones were off, and her phone was still in her overnight bag.

Instead, her hands were busy with the hospital bracelet still around her wrist.

She always kept them on a few days after she came home.

He didn’t know why.

Never seemed important enough to ask.

He wasn’t sure how to explain everything that had somehow all transpired in less than a night. Or even the things that happened before Erik was found by the demon.

But it was somehow easier to begin there. 

“A lot happened this week.” Erik started simply. He was glad he had to tell her all this before they got home. She couldn’t walk away mid-sentence, and he couldn’t distract himself with anything. 

But it also meant he couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t change the subject.

He had to face whatever emotion Mia decided to display, deal with whatever reaction she gave.

“Bad?” She asked, and Erik didn’t actually know.

“Yes.” He said, but then, “No. Maybe?” Best to rip off the bandaid. “Liu Za moved out.” Erik thought he was prepared for any reaction, except…

“Good!” Mia huffed, “That jackass didn’t deserve you. What made you finally give him the boot?”

Erik thought of opening the door.

Seeing it all-

The fit he threw. Bodily dragging the man who claimed to love him out the door, waking his neighbors. 

The brand-new bed that had been conjured from thin air.

“A lot of things.” Mia didn’t need the details.

Mia moved her seat back and propped her hospital-sock clad feet up on the dashboard. “Well, whatever it was, it’s about time. But that can’t be everything. What’s got you all worked up?”

“I lost my job,” Erik said. He found a new one, too. But more importantly, “Don’t worry about the hospital bill. I’ve got it figured out.”

But she was already moving, feet off the dashboard, sitting _properly_ in her seat, or at least she would be if the back wasn’t horizontal. “You _lost_ your job?” There were probably a million different things running through her mind. Rent, groceries, prescriptions, insurance- 

“They decided I wasn’t a good fit for them,” Erik said, deciding against telling her that he was given this information after taking the last phone call from her doctor. That the moment he hung up, his manager pulled him aside, told him that as long as his priorities didn’t lie with his job, that he didn’t need to come back.“It’s not too bad, all in all, just- just didn’t get much of a warning.” No warning. “I found something new. And- it's good. I’ll be at home. I can take care of you.”

The daylight was back. The tunnel behind them. They still had over an hour to drive, but Erik wasn’t sure if it was enough time to explain everything.

Or if he _wanted_ to explain everything.

“Erik-“

“Are you hungry?” He interrupted, “We can stop somewhere.”

“I’m in my pajamas.” Mia pointed out, relaxing enough to recline again, kicking her legs back up on the dash, old faded flannel pants, and a hair-dye stained pink t-shirt. Maybe she’d like to have that color natural, too.

That would be fun.

That would be an easy way to introduce Elian. 

“I don’t see why that matters.” Erik said, “When you still went to public school, weren’t there groups of kids that would wear pajamas every day? And weren’t you one of them?”

“That was different!” Mia insisted. “I’m not getting out of the car. Besides,” She continued on, “You aren’t smooth. I can tell when you’re trying to deflect. Spill.”

“What-“

“New job.” She rolled her eyes, “What is it?”

He probably should’ve come up with a fake job title on the drive here, instead of just moping. 

_Part-time demon_ probably wouldn’t be a satisfactory answer. “It’s… an apprenticeship.” Erik finally settled on, though from all that Elian said, ‘personal assistant’ probably would’ve been more accurate. 

Before Mia could demand a better answer, Erik’s phone began to ring from the cupholder he’d stuck it in. 

The screen lit up with a blank background and UNKNOWN NUMBER across the top.

He was going to ignore it. 

What else could that have been beside a robocall? But-

Without either of them moving to pick up the phone, the call was answered.

_“Erik?”_ The voice on the other end was almost too quiet to hear, but he knew right away who it was. _Doesn’t understand technology, my ass._ The demon was only going through his phone for the fun of it.

Feeling every bit a guilty child under Mia’s suspicious stare, he picked up the phone. Volume turned down low so that she couldn’t listen in. “What?” 

“Oh, good.” Elian said, “I was worried I had gotten the spell wrong. Listen — I bought a house.”

“You — _what?_ ”

“Your apartment was too small to work in, and frankly, it was filthy. Please do not let this new home fall into the same state.”

For a second, Erik was speechless. He’d _bought_ a house? 

“I have already moved all your things.” Elian kept explaining, as if this was something completely normal, and not a ground-shaking surprise. “The address should be sent to you any moment, now. I will see you both when you arrive, yes?”

“Wait!” Erik finally found his voice, but the call ended, his exclamation either unheard or ignored. 

His phone dinged with a new text, from the same unknown sender.

Well.

Erik was learning to be all sorts of things today. 

“Put that address into the GPS, would you?” Erik asked, passing his phone over to Mia.

He could break down when he had a quiet moment. But for now, he just had to roll with the punches. This had to be normal. 

He had to make this look normal. 

“We moved house.” Erik slowly began to explain as he was given the direction to turn around. This was good, actually. Much closer to the hospital than their old apartment was. “I should’ve started with that.”

“Like hell!” Mia shouted, but she didn’t sound angry. More scared than anything else. “When did that happen? I saw you last Monday, and you didn’t say anything about moving!”

“It was just this week. We have a new roommate, too.” Erik said trying to explain about Elian before he lost the chance, “You’ll like him. His name is Elian, he has a bird, and he—”

“Where’d you meet him?” Mia asked, not caring that she was interrupting. “And how’d you find one so fast? Why didn’t you tell me? I always have my phone, you know that. You could have called!”

Maybe it would’ve been better if she’d been on her phone. Then she’d only be listening with half an ear, and Erik wouldn’t have to come up with believable excuses- “New job.” Erik explained. “He’s my…” What didn’t sound shady? Boss? Coworker? Owner of my mortal soul? 

“Erik.” Mia’s voice was deathly calm. “Did you get a sugar daddy?”

Finally off the interstate, and on a much smaller, emptier road, Erik didn’t worry too much about slamming on the breaks. 

He didn’t respond. Nothing he could have said would’ve felt drastic enough.

“Well?” She asked.

Dear god. She was serious. “I— _No!”_

“Then what happened? What _exactly_ happened so that you get a new car, a new house, and a new job, all in a week?” Erik didn’t bother to correct her. Didn’t dare explain that it all only took a single day.

“It-” Erik began and stopped. He couldn’t do this. For Mia, he would sell his soul, let a demon into their home, but he couldn’t be on the other end of her anger, or frustration, or whatever it was that she was directing at him. He sighed, taking a second to just breathe. “Just… Wait until we get home, okay?”

“Erik—”

“Please.” He wasn’t above begging. “Please, just. Just wait, we’re almost there, right?” He didn’t care to maintain any appearances of actually knowing where it was they lived now. 

It took a few seconds, but Mia relented. “Okay. And, yes. It says we’re just ten minutes away.”

Ten minutes. That was enough. 

The rest of the drive was silent.

Even as they drove past the sign at the front of the neighborhood, reading off something- Oaks, or maybe Acres, Erik didn’t care to read it. 

He was too focused on Mia, staring out the window, pointing at a house just a little further up the road. 

“Seriously,” Mia said as they pulled into the drive, “This is a joke, right?”

It would be a mean joke to play, wouldn’t it? “No,” Erik answered, trying to push past his own disbelief, “This is it.”

The house wasn’t any more incredible than any other along the street and was actually a bit smaller than the neighboring ones, but it’s appearance and possible mortgage size wasn’t what Erik was stuck on.

Their last name already printed onto the side of the mailbox, it was that they had it at all. 

It was the goal, wasn’t it? To own a house, have a family… But neither had ever been on Erik’s radar.

He’d been more or less content in the life he’d found for himself. 

Never thought about where he’d be in five or ten years, just assumed it would be the same place. 

Mia was already out the car door, the overnight bag still in the trunk, left for Erik to carry. 

But that was good. Normally she was too intent on doing everything herself, it was a good thing she was too distracted to try and lift it, and risk dislocating something.

He saw her disappear through the front door and followed quickly behind.

She didn’t need to run into Elian without him. 

But as soon as he crossed the threshold, Erik stopped.

If something seems too good to be true… 

Just one room and it already felt too perfect, too pristine. 

A stone fireplace was the first thing Erik noticed. A potted ivy plant on the mantle above, and a few small Knick-knacks that he recognized. Little souvenirs that had been stored away. 

The whole room was done up in rich greens and earth tones, and even without the fire lit, it felt cozy. 

Through the doorway in front of him, he could see a dining table, another potted plant he couldn’t name as a centerpiece, and to his left, there was a hall leading to a staircase.

Hopefully Mia’s room was on the ground floor. He didn’t want her to get stuck in her room on a bad day. 

“Erik! Get over here!”

She sounded so excited. More than she had in what felt like ages. Leaving her bag on the couch, Erik followed.

It felt so strange. 

The house was nothing like the one they’d lived in so many years ago… But it didn’t need to be.

Like an echo, Erik could hear the murmur of too many voices talking at once, kids laughing as they played, or crying for one reason or another. 

But the memories vanished as he found Mia, halfway out a glass door, pointing back into the yard. “There’s a _pool!”_

Erik smiled. Even as frail as she looked, bony arms and greyed-out skin, she was beaming with excitement. 

Erik followed where she was point and-

_Wow_ . Being a demon must pay _well_.

The whole yard was impressive, neatly landscaped around plenty of greenery, and Erik soared only a brief moment to dread all the yard work and maintenance he’d surely be expected to do. 

But as Mia lost interest, her eye caught by something else, she slowly became less entranced. 

“What in the-“ Mia stopped just as she made it to the kitchen.

Thankfully, Elian wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and Erik could avoid any awkward introductions for the time being.

But he couldn’t avoid Mia’s growing incredulousness as she took in their new home.

“How did you-“ Mia cut off, disbelieving as she walked around the table, staring at the healthy plants around the room. With a deep breath and a slow shake of her head, she stared Erik down from across the room.

“Three things.” She said, “one, how did you do this in a _week_ ? Two, how are we able to _afford_ this? Three, how are these plants alive?”

_Witchcraft, probably_. Erik thought to himself. 

He didn’t know how he was going to spin this.

Elian’s arrival was announced only by the squawk of the parrot on his shoulder. “You must be Mia.” He smiled as he approached, offering her a hand to shake. 

Erik wanted to knock his teeth out, nearly shouted for her to stop before she could take his hand, but nothing happened.

He wasn’t making a deal.

That fact did very little to calm Erik’s hammering pulse. 

“You’re Elian?” She asked, distracted for the moment. But her eyes were only for the bird on his shoulder. 

Elian noticed right away. “I am.” He said, taking his hand away to hold in front of the parrot’s talons, moving it from his shoulder to his hand. “Would you like to hold her?” 

Mia’s eyes lit up, and she quickly accepted, letting the bird climb up her arm and begin biting at her long hair. “What’s her name?”

“Abaddon,” Elian answered, and was just as quick to answer Mia’s other questions about the bird.

Erik remained where he stood, still and silent as if he wasn’t witnessing the most painful betrayal of his life, as his sister let the feathered fiend use her as a jungle gym. 

“Erik,” he was brought back to reality as Elian caught his attention, “Would you mind picking up the groceries today?” There was a sheet of paper on the counter, that he slid over to Erik.

Skimming over it, there was a modest amount of things that could qualify as regular groceries, and even more that Erik wasn’t sure he could even _find_ at a regular market.

Names of herbs he didn’t recognize, fresh and dried, too much salt for any single person to buy at once, and a frankly _concerning_ amount of gelatin powder. “I just got home,” Erik complained, looking up from the list. “Can’t it wait?”

Out of Mia’s sight, Elian’s calm expression changed to a sneer. But before he could find anything to say, Mia spoke up. 

“Oh, if you’re going can I ask for a few things? The food at the hospital is always so bad.”

Erik gave in. Always too easy when Mia asked, but it seemed as though with Elian around, he could afford to splurge on a few treats. “Sure, whatever you want.” Erik folded up the paper and stuck it in his pocket. It was just groceries. It should be easy enough.

Mia still distracted by the bird, Erik made for the door.

Erik gingerly stepped down the neatly cobbled drive, desperately avoiding eye contact with his scantily clad neighbor. 

Maybe there was a time and place for pink spandex booty shorts, but he knew it was certainly not 9am on a Tuesday. 

The lawnmower abruptly stopped whirring. 

"Ha HA! A new friend!" 

Bare feet slapped against stone. Erik cursed under his breath. 

His neighbour offered him a sunny smile. Far too sunny– blindingly whitened teeth dazzling him. Erik's head hurt just looking at him. 

"Off to work?" he asked coyly. 

"No, I don't have a job anymore," Erik said bluntly. 

"Ha HA!" He heartily slapped Erik's shoulder. 

That laugh was really beginning to grate. 

He tipped his head to the side and winked, an awful, clumsy gesture that pulled a wince from Erik's lips. 

"First of all, my name's Faris, it is a pleasure to meet you, friend. But I am not sure my _boyfriend_ would appreciate you staring so flagrantly. I don't mind, but he's fiercely protective–" 

God, this guy was deluded. But at least he wasn't hitting on him, he supposed. 

Erik breathed a heavy sigh as he jabbered on. 

"I wasn't–" 

"And second," he continued, paying no mind to Erik's words. "It is work you know? Sex work. There's no shame in _riding the prize stallion_ to earn a little coin." 

Erik stumbled back, anchoring himself on the fence. 

Where on earth did he get that idea? 

He scowled deeply, bitter tongue ready to offer a curt reply. 

"I used to have one too! But not a _single_ grain of sandy shame in my desert. No– my oasis positively sparkles with pride!" Faris leaned in. "So… Does he treat you well?" 

Erik stared blankly. There was no reasoning with this guy. He was clearly nuts. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about and I really need to get some groceries–" 

Faris laughed, grabbing hold of his wrist. "Your dashing tailored daddy, of course. You know… cute English accent? Uh… _eclectic_ dress sense. A little mysterious. Alluring. Sexy. He's got that old fashioned look which is totally in right now–" 

"What?! _Elian?_ You think he's my, he's my–" 

Erik stood, stunned. 

"Well, duh! Even an idiot could see that." Faris smiled broadly. "Is it more a pay by blowjob situation or… be my good boy and I'll buy you whatever you want? I've tried both and in my humble opinion–" 

"What seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?" 

Faris squealed.

Erik sucked in a breath. 

He really wished Elian would stop sneaking up on him like that. Well, except on this one occasion. He just prayed he hadn't heard what Faris was insinuating. 

Sugar daddy? Really? _Pay by blowjob?_ Would others assume the same? 

He guessed it made sense: new house, nice part of the neighbourhood, no job. _Shit_. 

Faris' gaze shifted to the ground. "You know, I must go back and finish that lawn! Ha… Ha…" He awkwardly adjusted the hem of his shorts. "Jasper has such an eye for detail and he will undoubtedly notice if I miss a spot. Uh, have fun, friends!" 

Another salacious wink. 

Erik glanced away from Elian, cheeks flushed. 

"Should I ask?" 

“Probably best if you didn’t,” Erik said, decidedly staring at the drive and _not_ at anyone around. “What did you want? Where’s Mia?”

“Mia is in her room. She wanted me to ask you if it would be alright for her to order pizza?”

“It’s nine in the morning.” Erik pointed out, stuck somewhere between grateful that she was asking permission at all, and being caught on the fact she had sent a _demon_ to ask for her. Or that the demon did what she said at all.

“She seemed quite adamant.”

Erik sighed. “You know what? If she can find a place that’s open, go for it.” He really needed some space to think. Hardly given any time at all to consider everything that had changed. Everything that would change.

Going shopping wasn’t a bad idea at all, odd list or not.

“Just a moment of your time, Erik.” In only a heartbeat, Elian had him by the wrist, his other hand on Erik’s hip, in some crude mimic of an embrace. Through a too-familiar, too-sweet smile, Elian’s next words were anything but. “Do not question me again.”

Erik’s eyes darted to where Faris had gone, but the other man didn’t appear to notice what was happening at all.

“A first blunder, nothing to worry about just yet.” Elian continued on, “But…” The mark on the back of Erik’s neck began to burn. “I implore you to remember who you belong to, and what exactly you have at stake.”

Erik ripped himself from Elian’s hold. “If you dare to so much as touch her—”

“Relax.” Elian cut him off, not caring to hear the rest of Erik’s threat. “What would I have to gain from hurting your sister? In fact, she is safer with me than anyone else. Remember that.”

Seething with rage, it was all Erik could do not to throw a punch. He was always a scrappy kid, getting into more messes than the teachers could handle. He knew his way around a fistfight, but he wasn’t a fool. 

He knew what would happen if he tried to hit Elian.

This new house, Mia’s improving health… All gone.

“You’re a bastard.”

“Oh, Erik,” Elian feigned hurt, “You do not know the half of it. Now, you have wasted enough time. Go on, run your errands.”

Erik watched him walk away, waited for the door shut and the lock clicked behind him before he climbed into his car for the second time that morning, and yelled out his frustrations. 

Right now, he didn’t have a choice. He had to follow Elian’s orders. He needed the help he had to offer.

But he latched on to one single thing he had said.

_“After your apprenticeship comes to an end, you may erase it if you wish.”_

There was a light at the end of the tunnel. He wasn’t as trapped as he seemed. 

There was a way out of this, and Erik was going to find it.


End file.
